


Wonderful Christmastime

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [2]
Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Smut, Degradation, F/M, Name-Calling, car blowjob, dangerous situations involving driving, happy holidays y'all!, nothing happens though!, phillip altman's porsche, they're all fine!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You were both just looking for a pre-Christmas "I'm lonely" one-time, no strings attached hookup...Christmas truly is the most wonderful time of the year.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Kudos: 12





	Wonderful Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> another one from my Christmas fic lineup! 
> 
> enjoy!

It wasn’t easy, being alone around the holiday season. It seemed like everywhere you went, there were couples walking with their hands intertwined, young families trying to corral their kids as they walk down the street.

So that’s why you were here, at a bar in Brooklyn, drinking your sorrows away.

The place was practically empty, what with it being so close to Christmas, but you didn’t really pay much attention, too focused on your drink. You were taking a sip of your newly poured rum and coke when the wooden door swung open and a rush of cold air blew through the small space.

You didn’t even bother to turn around, just pulling out your phone to play a game or something. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a tall figure approach the bar and take a seat right next to you.

“I’ll take whatever she’s having.” He said in a deep voice.

You looked over at him and you almost spit out the liquid sitting on your tongue when you took in his beauty. He was one of the most handsome men you’d ever seen, dark raven hair perfectly gelled for an effortless look, freckles and moles dotting his creamy skin.

He clearly knew you were staring, a smirk lifting his lips as the bartender came over with his drink. The handsome stranger took a sip of the drink.

“Ah, rum and coke. A classic.”

Your head stayed facing forward but you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. “They are popular for a reason.”

He chuckled, looking over at you, eyes roaming up and down your seated figure. When you looked over and met his eyes, it was electrifying and somehow you could tell that he was here for the exact same reason as you.

“Phillip.” He said, extending his hand towards you.

You smiled, shaking it. “Y/N.”

“Pretty name, fitting for a beautiful woman like yourself.”

Damn he was confident, not a single ounce of hesitation.

You bit your lip, face warming up at his words. “Thanks.”

He grinned, taking another sip.

“So, what’s a girl like you doing alone at a bar this time of year?”

You chuckle. “Same thing as you, I assume.”

“And what reason would that be?” His eyebrows raise.

You look over at him, leaning in with a smirk. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Phillip.”

He shuddered and took a huge swig of his drink before his hand rested on your thigh and began slowly moving up to tease the hem of your sweater dress. He leaned in and whispered in your ear,  
“Why’d you have to wear this sexy little number, hmm? Wrapped up like a damn present…almost like you knew I was coming here tonight.”

Your lips curled up into an even wider smirk. “I’m your present tonight.”

Phillip purred as you nibbled at his earlobe and whispered,  
“So, when are you gonna unwrap me, huh?”

He slammed his drink down on the counter and fished out a crisp twenty from his wallet, tossing it carelessly on the counter before wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you down from your stool. His lips crashed onto yours, roughly forcing his way into your mouth to explore every inch.

Somehow, during all of this, both of you managed to pull your coats on and gather your various belongings. You pulled away, panting, and when he tried to kiss you again, you placed your hands on his chest and chuckled at his eagerness.

“Your place or mine?”

His lips crashed onto yours again before he pulled away, nuzzling his nose against yours.

“Do you have a car here?”

You were perplexed by the question, but shook your head anyways. “No, took the subway.”

“Good.” He grinned and suddenly swept you off your feet, putting you over his shoulder as he walks out to the curb in front of the bar.

When he put you down, your eyes went wide at the sight of Phillip getting into a very nice Porsche soft-top convertible. “This is your car? What do you do for a living?”

“Something.” He joked. “Just get in.”

You hopped in and he pulled away as soon as your seatbelt clicked into place. He was hard in his pants already, you noticed, so you casually placed your hand directly overtop the sizeable bulge, causing him to groan. You started rubbing it slowly and soon after, he promptly pulled the car to the side and yanked your hand away.

“You little fucking tease.” He growled, starting to undo his pants. “If you want to act like a desperate little slut…”

His eyes went wide. “Sorry, I meant to ask before I said it, but are you, um, into that sort of thing. Y’know…degradation and stuff?”

Your face softened for a moment at his question, noting how nice it was for him to take time and ask. You nodded.

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely into that.”

He smirked before lifting his hips from the seat, roughly yanking his pants down until his cock was fully exposed, tip flaming red and leaking precum. He looked over at you, pupils blown wide. “…then suck my cock like a good girl.”

Your eyes went wide and the burning between your legs got even stronger at his words. You wrapped your hand around the base and started stroking up and down, causing Phillip’s head to fall back against the headrest.

“S-Suck it, now.” He commanded, and you quickly leaned over the console to wrap your lips around the head.

Suddenly, he pulled back onto the road, causing you to pull away abruptly and look up at him. “Are you trying to wreck the Porsche?”

He glared back down at you for a moment before his eyes went back to the road, but a smile teased the side of his mouth. “Keep going, I’ll be fine.”

You thought for a moment before wrapping your lips back over his head, licking and swirling around. His hand came to rest on the back of your head as your teasing continued. He started to push down on you, clearly wanting you to take more of him, but you didn’t respond at all.

He yanked you up by your hair, forcing you to look at him.

“Stop teasing or you’ll be in big fucking trouble when we get to my place.”

You smirked. “But what if I want to get in trouble, Phillip?”

His hips bucked up at your words and he groaned, pushing your head back down. “Naughty slut, wanting to get punished. Suck my cock really good and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

Without warning, you opened your mouth and took his entire length in your mouth, choking almost immediately. The car swerved a little bit before steadying again and Phillip cursed loudly. “Jesus, fuck!”  
Your lips curled up around his girth as you started bobbing up and down at a slow pace, making sure to suck extra hard when you reached his head. You’d noticed through watching him palm himself and sucking his head that he really reacted to that spot being stimulated.

He moaned softly and started fucking your mouth, pushing up into you with each of your downward motions. “Oh fuck, you’re s-so good at this…”

You sped up, now bobbing up and down his length at a fast pace, which brought Phillip close to the edge rather quickly.

“I’m close already, fuck, gonna pour my f-fucking cum down your filthy t-throat…are you ready to take it, Y/N?” His voice was strained, taking all of his strength to keep himself somewhat composed.

When you nodded, he groaned and soon enough, he was coming. You massaged his balls as his cum spilled into your mouth and down your throat, salty taste on your tongue.  
You pulled up and off of him just as he parked the car, hands grabbing your face to pull you in for a sloppy kiss. He moaned softly when he tasted himself on your tongue, only spurring his lips and tongue on.  
“I think that was one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had, for real.” He said with a breathy chuckle, still breathing heavily from his climax.

“Perks of getting blown by someone who studies and observes human behavior for a living.” You said, laughing at his confused expression. “I noticed that you mainly focused on touching your head when you were palming yourself and you reacted the most to that, so I figured that would be something you’d want me to focus on as well.”

He smiled and kissed you again. “Wow…Beautiful, funny, and smart? You’re the complete package, Y/N.”

You couldn’t help but blush at his words as he tucked his soft length back into his pants before getting out and walking around to your door. He opened it and helped you out, quickly closing and pushing you back against it, lips capturing yours again.

“Y/N?”

You looked up at him. “Yeah?”

His eyes darted away before looking back at you. “I know you’re clearly looking for a one-time thing, but…”

“Fuck that.” Your finger pressed against his lips, silencing him while his eyebrows furrowed. “I’d like to see you again too…i-if that’s what you meant, of course.”

He grinned, hands cupping your cheeks and thumbs running over your cheekbones.

“Yes, that’s what I meant.” He chuckled. “So…are we still gonna hook up tonight or has that been taken off the table when we admitted feelings for each other…?”

You laughed and batted his chest playfully. “I haven’t been tolerating you this whole time for nothing, so I better be getting laid tonight.”

“You’re perfect.” He said, smacking your ass before leading you towards the door to his rowhouse.

Once inside, he immediately pressed you back against the front door, lips delicately kissing your jawbone before traveling down to your neck. Your back arched and pressed into his body as his lips worked their gentle magic on your skin. It was almost as if he was being extra careful with you, as if you would break if he got too rough.

You ran your hand through his hair and suddenly yanked him up to look at you.

“I love what you’re doing, don’t get me wrong, but you don’t have to be gentle with me. I want the authentic Phillip experience tonight.” You chuckled. “Plus, I like it rough and dirty.”

Something about your words sparked something in him and suddenly, he had you up the stairs, on his bed with only your panties on. He stood above you and jerked himself off while his eyes ran up and down your figure.

“Spread your legs, I want to see how wet you are.”

You bit your lip and spread your legs, allowing him to see the wet spot that had formed in the crotch. He growled at the sight.

“So wet, just like I knew you would be.” He smirked, sticking his hips out to emphasize his hardened length. “Do you want my cock?”

You nodded immediately. “Yes, I want it.”

He smirked. “Then beg for it, slut.”

Your thighs rubbed together at his words. “Please, I want your cock.”

“Absolutely pathetic. I know you can do better than that.”

You sat up and closed your legs. “Then get down here and make me.”

His nostrils flared and he jumped on top of you, forcing your legs apart before biting a mark on your neck, hand creeping down to press against your clothed folds. He started rubbing quick circles over your clit, making you squirm and whimper while his length was pressing against your stomach.

An idea popped into his head and he adjusted himself so that his cock was rubbing right against your folds. His hips rolled experimentally and as soon as your back arched and you gasped, he knew he’d found the right spot. He reached down and held himself there before aggressively rutting against you, making you cry out softly with pleasure.

“Oh god…” You breathed. “So good, Phillip.”

He smirked and started going faster. “You like this, me rubbing my cock against your clit?”

“Y-Yes, Phillip, please…” You were already getting close.

Phillip could feel your clit start to pulse, which only spurred him on. “Please, what? Tell me what you want.”

You groaned, head pressing back against the pillows. “Fuck, I w-want…I want y-your cock.”

“You already have it.”

Your eyes clenched shut for a moment and you growled. “You’re the worst.”

He laughed and you continued. “I want your cock…shit…inside of me, f-fucking me.”

His hips stopped and he bent over to nibble and suck at your neck.

“Say please, Y/N.”

You groan. “P…P…Please, P-Phillip.”

Phillip grinned and quickly pulled your panties off, kissing up your thigh until his mouth captured your folds. He sucked on your clit and rolled his tongue over it until your hips were bucking and your legs were twitching.

“O-O-Oh, f-fuck, I’m gonna c-cum!”

Your orgasm suddenly hit and you froze, crying out as you came. Phillip kept licking and teasing you until your climax was over.

He climbed back up and kissed you intensely before pulling away with a devious smirk. His head teased your soaking entrance while he spoke.

“Now we’re even.”

Suddenly, his hips surged forward and he sheathed himself fully inside of you in one stroke. Your back arched up off the mattress and you gasped at the sensation, underestimating how long it’s been since you’ve had anyone even remotely close to his size or girth.

“F-Fuck, you’re big.”

Phillip chuckles and nibbles on your earlobe. “Not the first time I’ve heard that, but I’ll certainly never tire of hearing it.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Get cocky and it’s you and your hand tonight, mister.”

He made a “my lips are sealed” motion, which made you laugh.

“Will you just keep fucking me, please?”

His thrusts increased their pace and his hands grabbed your hips tightly. “Mmmmm, so good.”

You whimpered along with each of his movements as he fucks you into the mattress, alternating between fast and slow paces. His eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head as your walls began to clench and unclench around him.

“Oh f-fuck, you’re really fucking tight, jesus.” He growled in between thrusts. “You like my cock, huh?”

You nodded, hands weaving through his hair. “Yes, I like it.”

“You like getting fucked by my big, fat cock?”

Your hands tightened in his hair, pulling the strands, making him groan. “Y-Yes, oh god Phillip, please go f-faster!”

Phillip’s hips picked up their pace at your request, now thrusting quickly and frantically as both of you approached orgasm. Your head pressed back against the pillows and your back arched.

“Mmmm...I’m getting close, f-fuck.” You breathed. “C-Can we switch positions? Want you t-to fuck me f-from behind.”

He swiftly picked you up and flipped you around so that you now rested on your hands and knees, all without pulling out from inside you. You were impressed, to say the least.

His pace picked back up and both of you moaned at the new angle it created.

“You’re gonna k-kill me with this pussy, you k-know that?” Phillip chuckled lightly against your shoulder. “Feels so g-good.”

You huffed in amusement before starting to push yourself back against each of his thrusts as you feel your orgasm building up.

“Phillip, f-fuck, I’m close.” You moaned. “K-Keep going, please, gonna c-cum…”

He heeded your request, continuing his rhythm while his hand trails down to start rubbing at your swollen clit. That was the push you needed to fall over the edge, body freezing as you came.

“Fuck, I’m c-coming, fuck!”

Phillip kept stroking you through your orgasm until he finally couldn’t hold back anymore, lips reaching up to your ear.

“Where do you w-want my, fuck, cum?”

You could barely think straight after your orgasm. “J-Just cum ins-inside, I’m o-on the p-pill.”

His hips suddenly paused and he started trembling slightly as he spilled his release deep inside of you with a series of growls and groans. “Jesus...C-Christ...fuck!”

Both of you were out of breath by the time Phillip had finished and he stayed inside of you as he softened, lips covering your back and shoulder in kisses. Eventually, he pulled out and flopped down onto the bed, pulling you down with him, which made you squeal.

“Phillip!”

He laughed and rubbed your back soothingly while you rested your head on his pectoral, hearing his heart racing in his chest.

You turned your head to the side and kissed his skin, tasting the salty sweat that had formed there, cringing.

“Your sweat tastes gross, just an FYI.”

Phillip just laughed. “All sweat tastes bad!”

You rolled your eyes before chuckling. “Not mine.”

“Oh really?” He raised his eyebrow, looking down at you before licking the side of your cheek like a dog.

“Hey!” You laughed.

He smacked his lips. “Yup...yours sucks too.”

Your hand comes up to smack his other pectoral before you look up at him, trying to hide your smile.

“You’re impossible.”

Phillip grins and kisses your forehead.

“I know."

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
